


Ice-Cream & Dates

by grahamdireland



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Caitlin works at an ice-cream parlor and meets a very clumsy, very cute customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cream & Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Snowbarry/The Flash fic so I hope I got the characters right.

The first time she’d seen him, she hadn’t thought much of him. He was just another customer coming into the ice cream parlor, albeit an extremely clumsy one.

He had rushed past the entrance to the shop, which was decorated with snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, just barely high enough to not brush off customers heads as they entered ‘Killer Frost’s Ice Cream Parlor’.  
Caitlin couldn’t help but roll her eyes as he came rushing back into the parlor, a briefcase in one hand banging against his leg as he tried to recompose himself. His hair seemed to stick out at all angles, as if it was as scatter brained as him.  
"Hi, what would you like today?" Caitlin asked, delivering the line perfectly, with many months of practice.  
"Uh, could I have a mint chocalate chip ice cream. In a tub, not a cone, please." He corrected himself, as Caitlin walked over to the mint chocalate chip tub, scooping a piece out to place in a tub.  
"A little treat before work?" She asked him, as she handing him the tub of ice cream.  
"Actually it’s for my boss. I’m a forensic scientist." He said proudly, a grin on his face.  
"A forensic scientist who does ‘ice-cream’ runs?" Caitlin asked, as the man handed her the money for the ice cream.  
"Well, assistant forensic scientist." He said, with a small chuckle, and Caitlin couldn’t help but laugh along. The two stood there, laughing, for a moment, before the buzzing of a phone broke the moment. Barry dug his free hand into his pocket and dug out the phone, looking at the screen.  
"I need to go. Thanks for the ice cream." He said, and just like that, he ran towards the door, before Caitlin could even get a goodbye out. Well, he tried getting to the door atleast.  
His briefcase whacked off his leg yet again and he went tumbling down, the ice cream spilling onto the floor.  
"Are you okay?" Caitlin asked anxiously, quickly rounding the corner and kneeling beside him.  
"Yeah, I’m fine. The ice cream on the other hand……" His voice trailed as they both looked at the green ice cream coating the ground, speckled with brown.  
"It’s okay, I’ll give you another one, on the house." Caitlin said, standing up and holding her hand out to him.  
"Are you sure your boss will be okay with that?" The guy asked, taking her hand.  
"It’s one scoop of ice-cream, I’m sure it’ll be fine." Caitlin smiled, knowing Wells was definetely wealthy enough to handle the loss of one scoop of ice-cream.  
"Thanks for this." He said, taking the second tub of ice-cream from Caitlin.  
"No problem, just be careful with this one, speedy." Caitlin said, the smile on his face causing one to grow on her’s.  
It didn’t really sink in that she most likely wouldn’t see that guy ever again until after he had left, and she was left realising that the few minutes she had spent giving him an ice-cream, she had smiled more in those few minutes than she had since her fiancé had died.  
Lucky for her, faith was on her side. She saw the guy, who had now been officially nicknamed ‘Speedy’ by her (although her coworker had argued that “surely you can think of a better name than ‘Speedy’?”), again the next day, and the day after, and the day after. His ice-cream run’s appeared to be happening daily now, so much so that she always had a mint chocalate chip waiting on the counter for him each day. It had been 2 weeks now, and yet she still didn’t know his name.  
It felt weird, not knowing his name, but at the same time, she thought it would be weird to know his name. He was a customer after all, but he was also company for her, sure it was only for five minutes each day, but she was still starting to see him as a friend.  
So it came as a surprise to her when he didn’t show up at the parlor one day. She stood waiting at the counter, watching the ice-cream cone shaped clock on the wall tick by, her heart jumping everytime she heard the door open, only to be let down by the sight of a random customer walking through.   
She continued to watch the clock until it ticked 6.00pm, and began to chime, signalling closing time. Letting out a sigh, she turned to grab her coat from the coat rack behind the counter and walked towards the door.  
"Catch you tomorrow." Cisco, her coworker, said to her as they both exited the shop, the both of them going in opposite directions.   
Caitlin wondered why he never showed up today, creating reason upon reason for why he might not have shown, while she walked down the street, towards her apartment.  
She felt a slight breeze on her face, the air turning chilly. Digging her hands in her coat pocket, something felt different. She moved her hands around in her pockets for a moment before realising her phone wasn’t in either pocket. She patted herself down before remembering that she had left it on the counter in the store.  
Cursing herself, she turned back, hurrying towards the ice-cream parlor, hoping to get their before it got too late. As she round the corner to get to the shop, she noticed someone was standing in front of the doors, their face pressed up against the glass, their hands covering each side of their face.  
Thinking it must be a burglar, Caitlin pulled a taser from her pocket, something that she had carried with her every night since her fiancé’s mugging.  
Sneaking up to the burglar, she quickly pressed the taser up to their side, jumping back as the burglar fell to the floor in a jump.  
"Ow." The voice that came from the burglar sounded familiar, and Caitlin looked at his face with horror.  
"I’m so sorry! I though you were a burglar!" She said, kneeling down beside Speedy and helping him sit up. He was rubbing his head, a lump forming from where he must have hit it on the ground when he fell.  
"It’s okay. I probably looked pretty shady from someone else’s point of view." He said, still joking. Caitlin brushed his hair away from where the bumb was forming.  
"We should get you to a hospital. This looks pretty bad." She said, helping him to stand up.  
"Really? I don’t really feel anything." He said, brushing some dirt off his clothes.  
"That might not be a good sign." Caitlin said, biting her lip.  
"Wow, I come to ask you out and I get a concussion? A no would have been fine." He chuckled, and Caitlin’s eyes grew wide.  
"You what?" She asked, her hand still resting on his arm.  
"I came by to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime? Like on a date?" He asked, sheepishly ducking his head.  
"Sure," Caitlin smiled, before remembering the growing bumb on his head, "after I get you to a hospital."  
"Okay." He said, grinning. "Oh, by the way, I’m Barry." He said, while holding out his hand jokingly.  
"Caitlin." She replied, shaking his hand before walking with him to the hospital, their hands still intertwined.


End file.
